


The Dominant or The Submissive

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Jackson and Rocki skip school today to play there special game. This takes place somewhere between season 3 and season 5. Requested By k-1992
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Kudos: 3





	The Dominant or The Submissive

At the tanner house, Rocki tells Jackson that they're going to skip school today to play their special game again. They go back to the tanner house and go into Ramona's room. Rocki orders Jackson to get naked. He does what he's told and Rocki ties him up, hands behind his back and legs together. She places him on a chair and strips off her clothes being completely naked showing her soft white skin, young 30B cup tits, and her tight pussy with little stubble of pubic hair on the top.

Rocki teases Jackson saying "Do you like what you see Fuller?" "Yeah." "How bad do you want me?" "I want you real bad." You're my little pet aren't you Fuller?" "Yes I am." "That's a good boy. Now get on your knees and you may be properly rewarded." Jackson goes on his knees and Rocki pushes his face in her pussy. "Oh yes. *pant* That's a good boy Fuller. *pant* *pant*" Jackson licks Rocki's pussy. She moans as he goes he moves his tongue all over her pussy. Rocki grabs her tits as Jacksons continue licking her pussy. About to cum Rocki grabs Jackson's head with both hands and buries his head deep against her pussy as she cries out in lustful pleasure as she orgasms squirting out fluids in Jackson's mouth.

Rocki breathes heavily enjoying Jackson's work on her pussy "That's a good boy. Now time for your reward." Rocki lifts Jackson to his feet and sits him back on the chair. Rocki strokes Jackson dick pushing her hair to the side of her head and begins to kiss it. starting with the head, going down the shaft of dick. "I love the taste of your dick. It's so warm, hard, and salty." Rocki tells Jackson in a sexual way. Rocki wrapping her lips around Jackson's cock, she sucks on it making loud sucking noises. Rocki begins to deepthroat Jackson's dick, gagging on it, making it all wet and sloppy. Rocki then stops sucking on Jackson's cock and starts jerking it making eye contact with him. "You want to cum don't you Fuller?" "uh-huh" "not just yet. I'm not done having fun with you."

Rocki then sits on top of Jackson, riding his erect spit soak cock. "Oh fuck. Your cock is amazing. Aahhh, aaahhhh! filling me up inside. Ooohhhhh! You love being inside me don't you." "*pant* oh yes *pant*" Jackson answers. Rocki pussy getting wetter and wetter as Jackson's cock brushes against her pussy walls. "Cum for me. Cum for mama." Rocki tells Jackson. Then Jackson cums in Rocki's pussy, filling it up with his sperm.

Rocki then picks Jackson up and throws him onto ramona's bed where she gets on top of Jackson, and sits on his face. "I hope you had your fun because now you have to eat out my dirty little ass hole." As Jackson swirls his tongue getting every corner of her ass, Rocki moans loudly, rubbing her clit rapidly. "Oh yes. Right there. Right there. Ooohhh! Oooowwww! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Rocki orgasm again gushing out fluids on Jackson's naked body.

Rocki unties Jackson saying "Good boy Fuller. You did a good job like always, my little pet." Rocki is about to get dressed and continue on with her day but before she can, Jackson surprises her by tying her arms back and leans her against a wall in Ramona's room. "What the shit?" Rocki says astonish. "Now it's your turn to be my little pet." Jackson tells her. Jackson shoves his cock in Rocki's ass fucking it hard and fast. Rocki closes her eyes hard and grinds her teeth as Jackson takes no mercy on her ass hole. "How does that feel you little slut?" Jackson asks Rocki. Rock couldn't answer due to him violently shoving his cock in her ass and unable to stop moaning to the top of her lungs. Jackson smacks Rocki's ass nice and hard, turning her ass bright red, yelling with every smack he gives her. Jackson takes his dick out of Rocki's ass and tells her "can you taste your ass on my cock." "mm-hmm" "Do you like the taste of your own ass" "mm-hmm." Rocki sucks on Jackson's cock still feeling the soreness he left behind in her rectum. Jackson grabs her head and face fuck her, gagging on his cock as it continuously goes balls deep inside her mouth. "*urk* *urk* *urk* *urk*"

Jackson pushes Rocki off his cock and starts jerking it, aiming his dick at Rocki's face. "Open wide." Jackson says to Rocki as he shoots out his semen Rocki closes her eyes and flinches as it repeatedly hits her face. Strands hitting her forehead, her cheeks, her eye, as it pours down her face. A good load did manage to shoot in Rocki's mouth as Jackson then aimed his dick at Rocki's breast still shooting out semen covering her breast. Rocki was completely drenched in Jackson's cum. Open your mouth baby, show me all that cum in your mouth." Rocki shows Jackson the amount of cum she caught in her mouth. "Good now swallow all that sperm." Rocki swallowed Jackson cum opening her mouth again, sticking her tongue out to show him that she did. The two lay against the wall breathing heavily and being completely baffled on what Jackson did to Rocki. Thinking about it Rocki found the event surprisingly enjoyable, finding out she has a submissive she never knew. They both turn to each other and say to each other at the same time "I love you."


End file.
